Jenny Meet Jane
by RollyMo
Summary: The littlest time lord visits the CIB team. Now that was never going to go smoothly. Now with added Torchwood


"So" Lisbon sat back in her chair and stared at the petite blonde in front of her.

"Jenny" the girl smiled, pushing back onto the chairs back legs

"Jenny..."

"Just Jenny, I don't have a surname"

"Okay, just Jenny. I don't suppose you know why you're here, do you?"

"Oh of course I do" she let the chair fall forward with a smack. "You think I'm involved with that drug baron's murder"

"Well yes, I do"

"Is it because I sound English, because I'm not" She looked behind Lisbon to the double mirror. "I'm really not"

"You're new to America, aren't you?"

"Yeah, kinda. I haven't been since I was three" She coincidentally forgot to mention she was only six.

"It must have been a bit of a shock to you? New to the country and caught in the middle of a gun fight?"

"Not really. I was born in a warzone, see. I'm a soldier too. Stopped though when I met my dad, but then I got shot-"

"Sorry you got shot?" Lisbon's eyes widening

"Yep, just above the heart, see" She pulled down the straps of her vest top to reveal a bullet scar, not unlike the one Lisbon had herself.

"You said warzone..."

"Yep, well my dad's friend Donna, she was nice, well she found out it'd only been going on for a week"

"But you said you were a soldier"

"I was getting to that, see we're, the soldiers I mean, we all have this army data implanted in our brains from birth. But, as I said, I gave up fighting when I met my dad"

"You keep mentioning your dad, surely you'd like to call him?

"I would but I don't have his number" she thought for a moment before falling into a case of almost manic laughter . "Which is slightly ironic because he lives in a police box, you know the ones they used to call the police in the 60's"

From behind the mirrored wall Cho looked over at Jane. "So what'd you think?"

"She's either insane and this is a mental break down caused from whatever war she was in. Or she's telling the truth. Or Both"

"Jenny, this is Patrick Jane and Kimball Cho, they're going to join us" Lisbon smiled weakly, thank god, someone who might slow the girl down a bit.

"Hi I'm Jenny!" She grinned warmly at them as they sat opposite her.

"Jenny who?" Cho asked scribbling away on his note book.

"Just Jenny, it's short for generated anomaly" she explained

"See the first and last syllable, GEN and EY, Jenny!" The two men exchanged glances with each other.

"So can you tell me exactly what part of England you come from?" Jane asked, moving forward in an effort to appear at ease. This little blonde had already worn down Lisbon, something not even the toughest hells devils could do.

"Oh I don't come from England" she said brightly. "I'm more of a traveller. It runs in the family"

"Your dad's travels a lot too?" Jane smiled rocking slighty in his chair.

"Yeah!" her eyes sparkled with happiness, "Sometimes we go together, sometimes apart. It's always fun with him, so much running. But it's nice to be on my own, you know?"

"A bit of freedom?" Jane suggested.

"Do you have any identification on you?" Cho asked, his face as void of emotion as normal.

"Oh...I actually don't know" she began patting down her sides. "I don't usually need one, my reputation kinda proceeds me...The Annoying blonde who gets in the way a lot"

Lisbon gave a bark of laughter at shot a look at Jane, "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

Jenny was still patting down her jeans until she felt a bump on her thigh. "Ha!" she held up a black wallet in front of them. "If I'm right then this should sort out everything"

Cho took the leather piece and the three adults stared at it, unconfined

"This is a library card for some guy called the Doctor" Lisbon passed it back to her, a frown on her face.

"Oh!" she scowled as she looked at the Gallifreyian Library card her Dad owned. "I thought this was the Psychic paper! He must have changed suits again" she rolled her eyes. "I mean how many Suit jackets does he need. And yet he never changes that stupid bowtie"

"We're gonna need some actual I.D" Cho replied as Jenny stashed away her dad's wallet.

"You know you could just call in UNIT and have this sorted" she teased, relaxing in her chair.

"Who's UNIT?" Lisbon asked, rubbing her temples in a frustrated manner.

"It's like the British version of the C.I.A., think MI5 but very hush hush and military. Just tell them you've got Jenny the Doctor's daughter and this'll be over like that" she snapped her fingers cheerfully.

"So what'd you think we should do?" Lisbon asked Jane in the sanctum of her office, leave Rigsby and Van Pelt to deal with the blonde.

"I've heard of UNIT before, they're big" he mumbled something under his breath about 'big guns'.

"You can't seriously think she's involved with this" she sunk into her chair. "She's just a kid!"

"Can't help to try" He smiled cheekily in the way she couldn't refuse.

"Fine! Call them up, and keep me out of it" she gestured for the door, her head already slipping onto the table.

Two hours later, although for the team it seemed like years, the door burst open and two men and a woman entered.

"Hi Jack Harkness" The tall American rushed forward and clasped the hands of the first person he could find. Which happened to be a stunned Van Pelt. Noticing her blush he grinned wider, "Well Hello, Captin Jack Harkness to you"

"Down boy" The woman behind him warned, noticing the angry expression on Rigsby's face. "Hi Gwen Cooper" She smiled a toothy grin at the team, "This is Ianto Jones" The quiet, pale guy behind her waved. "We're here to pick up Jenny"

"Thank God" Lisbon, who'd been listening in her office, muttered. If she ever had to listen to one of Jenny's full speed completely un related string of rambles again she may jump of the top of the CIB building.

"Jack!" Jenny cried as she spotted the torchwood team, she was in the kitchen, pouring syrup over the stir-fry Cho had gotten brought her for lunch.

"There's my little time lady" The Captain laughed, pulling her into a big embrace.

"Why are you here?" she asked when Jack had finally put her down

"Well, we had some business out here" Ianto explained, giving her a quick hug.

"And thought you'd rather be picked up by friends than some boring UNIT officer" Gwen continued, patting the younger girl on the shoulder.

"We also have a surprise for you" Jack grinned, oblivious to the startled looks he was getting from the CIB team. "For being such a good girl while you've been here"

"HA!" Lisbon snorted, the Torchwood team stared at her. "Getting questioned by the police is being good?"

"Yeah!" Gwen raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms "last time she was here, she blew up a science lab. Twice"

"By accident!" Jenny cried, her nose wrinkling up.

"She said she was three the last time she was here" Cho said from behind them.

"And you are?" Jack extended a hand to the stone-faced Asian.

"Maybe we should get going" Ianto said

"Agreed" Jenny nodded, the tension between Gwen and Lisbon, and Jack and, well Jack and anyone, was so thick it would take a battle axe to cut through it.

Grabbing Gwen and Jack's hand, she lead them out of the building. "So what was my surprise?" She asked when they were in safety of the rental car.

"Your dad's waiting for you" the driver turned around and she saw it was the Doctor.

"Dad!" she cried, then noticed what he was wearing. "Is that a pilot's hat?"

"Yeah, much cooler than fez's" He grinned and started the car.

_A.N _

_I know it wasn't fantastic but I do love making up crossovers with Jenny in them._

_The first draft I did of this was terrible, I mean truly throw it straight in the rubbish truck bad, so I changed most of it. Though you really didn't need to know that, sorry._

_Love Rosie_


End file.
